Who are you?
by Innocent-BlackStar
Summary: After seeing Madoka die, Homura vows that she will not allow Kyubey to convince and become a Magical Girl. On her way, she meets Rock Shooter, a mysterious girl that has seen Madoka's death as well. Homura thinks that she is against her mission. But, she might be wrong. Ally or Enemy? Rated T just in case. Me: And I KNOW this is an extremly SHORT Chapter...
1. We Meet Again

"Homura... Please don't let Kyubey trick me like this..." whispered the pink haired girl. Homura simply sniffed at the sight of Madoka, a kind and good girl, lying in her pool of blood. She gently lowered her head and gave out a cry of sorrow.

"MADOKA!" screamed Homura. "I'll turn back time as much as I need to stop Kyubey from making you a Magical girl..." vowed the black time traveler. "I will." A sounds was heard as Homura shifted her eyes around. She saw a dark figure pass by.

* * *

Homura woke up in bed, suprised to still remember the death of Madoka. She let out a small sigh and prepared for her day at school, and her mission to prevent Madoka's death. Instead of her usual style of braids, she decided to let it out. In her mind, she cursed at the white familiar that had convinced Madoka to become a Magical Girl.

"Time for school..."

Homura arrived at her homeroom door only to meet another girl. Her hair was tied into 2 uneven twin tailes that reached her thighs and she has shining eyes that glimmered at every move. The girl stared at Homura and quickly turned away, walking into the classroom. Homura simply smirked and followed.

"Ok class, we have 2 new students, please welcome Akemi Homura and Rock Shooter!"

There was an instant stir around the group of students as they whispered and murmured at the girls that stood tall at the front. Homura found Madoka in the crowd and gave her a small stare. Rock seemed to notice this and gave a small look from the corner of her eyes. Madoka saw Homura look at her and gave her a little wave, but before she could say anything, the teacher told the class to settle down.

"Homura-san, you may sit beside Sayaka over there. And Rock-san, you may sit beside Madoka right there!" said Sensei, as she motioned to the seats. Homura cursed under her breath and sat in her designated seat. Rock also sat where she was to sit. The day was long for Homura but she pulled through it. Finally, the day was done. Homura calmly walked over to Madoka, who was conversing with Sayaka Miki, her school friend. "Madoka-san? May I speak with you privatly please?" Madoka turned to see Homura right behind her. She gave her a smile and nodded. "Of course!" _I can now speak with her, while protecting her._ Homura was cut out of her thoughts when Madoka tugged at her sleeve. "Was there something you needed o speak wth me about?" Before Homura could let out a sound, there was a loud explosion that made the girls jump.


	2. Trouble in Blue

When their feet hit the floor outside of the room, red filled their eyes. Homura could only manage a single blink as she saw Madoka begin to make a small move. "Madoka! Stay with me!" shouted Homura. Madoka stood swaying at the sight, turning pale and bloodshot. Homura frantically grabbed for her hands and hoisted her to her side, allowing her body as support the frail girl. With all the strength she had, Homura picked Madoka up with her arms and ran through the ocean of blood, hearing constant splashes as her feet hit the body liquid. _Almost... I can feel it!_ She continued to run through the bloody hallways and dodged pillars that appeared at random to stop her. _Shoot... I'm feeling dizzy..._ Even after slaying thousands of witches during her time as a Magical Girl till now still made her feel woozy... Of course Madoka would be scared to death! Suddenly, an odor filled her nose as she neared her destination. She grimaced and continued to carry the unconscious Madoka in her arms into the room that held the answer. As she walked in, her face twisted into a face of horror. That girl, Rock Shooter? She seemed to be in trouble... BIG trouble... She lay Madoka on a clean and sturdy table and she summoned a small hand pistol. She was up for a big fight.

A/N: Sorry for making this so short! And AGH! My first author's note!


End file.
